


Puzzle Box

by b_blueberry



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_blueberry/pseuds/b_blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr: "Thorin, I... I'm pregnant." Thorin and Bilbo are together, they love each other and... this. Bilbo is pregnant. They had already decided that they wanted a baby or it just happened and Bilbo is surprised, excited and a bit nervous? And Thorin's reaction? He is speechless or anything else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Box

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Bilbo has been pacing up and down his room he shared with Thorin for the last fifteen minutes. He was nervous. How could he not be nervous when he had to tell Thorin something really important and he wasn’t really sure how his dwarf husband would take it. He arranged for their dinner to be brought to their rooms where they could eat it in peace and Bilbo would have enough time to gather courage to tell Thorin his news.

Bilbo was mentally preparing himself the whole day for Thorin to arrive, but when his husband finally returned he lost his ability to speak and just pressed a light kiss to his cheek before offering him dinner.

“Don’t you want some?” Asked Thorin as he once again offered wine to Bilbo.

“I’m fine, thank you,” smiled Bilbo. He was having a war in his head. He needed to tell Thorin, but he just couldn’t. He knew that the dwarf would probably very excited and happy, but there was a small part of him that was worried about Thorin’s reaction.

“Are you feeling better?” Thorin asked as he emptied his second glass of wine. “You really scared me this morning.”

Bilbo offered him a nervous smile. “No nausea for me.”

“Good. I don’t want it to happen ever again. I want to see you healthy.”

“It may…” said Bilbo quietly.

“Excuse me?” Said Thorin when he caught his words. “Are you telling me that you are feeling sick and that the episode from this morning can happen again?”

Bilbo sent Thorin a look. “For the next few weeks, yes.”

“What are you not telling me?”

Bilbo sighed before he stood up and went to his nightstand and pulled a small wooden box out of the top drawer before returning to his husband and giving him the box.

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Asked Thorin.

“You open it,” answered Bilbo plainly. _Here we go_ , he thought as he watched Thorin slowly open the box as if a dragon will come out of it.

“I don’t understand…” said Thorin slowly when he pulled out baby size socks. Bilbo watched him nervously, biting his lower lip. He was hoping that Thorin would immediately catch the meaning of his gift but his husband was really slow when it came to certain things. “What am I supposed to do with them?” Bilbo frowned at Thorin’s question.

Bilbo took a deep breath before he spoke. "Thorin, I... I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby.” Thorin just stared at his husband with his mouth open. “Please say something,” said Bilbo after a few minutes of silence.

“What… When… How… Who… What?!”

Bilbo suddenly regretted telling him. “What did you mean by ‘how’? You know how these things happen!”

“Of course I know I just-“

“You just what?! What did you want to say Thorin?” Asked Bilbo angrily.

“Things like this don’t happen so soon.”

“Of course they do! We have been sharing a bed almost every night since we’ve got married and we are not careful anymore. We both agreed on that!”

“It takes months, or even years, of trying before someone is with child,” insisted Thorin. “And now you are telling me you are pregnant just after one month.”

“It’s different with hobbits,” cried Bilbo. Damn the hormones. If it’s going to continue like this he will become an emotional wreck in the next few months. “Hobbit can get pregnant after one coupling,” explained Bilbo between sobs.

Thorin’s expression softened before he put the box on the table and stood up. He crouched down in front of Bilbo before turning his seat around to that the crying hobbit was facing him. “Are you telling me we are going to have a baby?” He asked with a smile on his face.

Bilbo only nodded. He couldn’t stop crying. He wasn’t upset anymore. Now there were tears of joy when he saw Thorin’s expression.

“We are going to have a baby,” repeated Thorin. “No more crying,” he said as he wiped the tears away.

“Are you happy?” Asked Bilbo.

“Of course I’m happy,” said Thorin and placed a kiss on Bilbo’s non-existent belly. “A part of me and a part of you in one little person.” Bilbo was having trouble holding back his tears. “I love you,” said Thorin lovingly.

“I love you too,” said Bilbo before throwing himself into Thorin’s arms. “I love you so much,” he said before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I get so many questions lately and I'm having so much fun with them. People should send more :-)


End file.
